Echos
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are getting married. Brooke thinks back on her relationship with Lucas.


What I think could have been going through Brooke's head.

I didn't actually watch the Pucas wedding, I jsut got the lines off the internet and i have no idea what haley said so if I'm wrong on anything that's why but the Brucas part is what matters anyway.

And I know the wedding would be over before Brooke could think all these things but w.e

and Finally..

I OWN NOTHING! (If I did it would have been a Brucas wedding)

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke looked up at Lucas as she walked down the aisle toward him. Here she was. After so many years, so much love, and so much heartbreak, she was walking down the aisle to meet him. Only she wasn't the one marrying him.

She was his bride's maid of honor. _Peyton's_ maid of honor. Just like she promised she would be back when she was eight years old. Only she never imagined Peyton would be marrying the guy she was in love with.

Brooke made it to the alter and returned the smile Lucas gave her. For a moment looking into his eyes she could pretend it was them. They were getting married. Then the music changed and Lucas excitedly turned to the back.

For a second Brooke let the smile fall from her face. But only for a second. She smiled brightly and turned to watch as Peyton made her was down the aisle she had just walked down.

Peyton handed Brooke her bouquet and turned to Lucas. Lucas smiled brightly, and Haley began.

Brooke's watched on as Haley spoke. But her mind was years away.

_"I'm Brooke. But you probably knew that."  
"How many moments in life can you point to and say, That's when it all changed?"_

She remembered in detail the first time she ever spoke to him. Brooke quietly laughed at the memory of the look on his face. She knew from that moment that she wanted him, of course it wasn't till later that she realized she wanted him for more than just sex.

_"Maybe I want a boyfriend to, someone reliable. Steady"_

Of course Lucas didn't think much of her till the night Peyton was drugged at a college party.

_"You're a good friend to her Brooke."_

_"Rather stay and talk to you if you don't mind." "I don't mind"_

_"I was clearly wrong about you."_

It was shortly after that they made a deal. She would read a book and he had to do something fun with her. It had been fun alright. Drunk and tattooed. Brooke smiled. That was the first time they kissed.

They started a relationship after that. She felt amazing being with him. He made her feel like more than just some party girl slut. She really let him in.

_"I never gave a rat's ass before. But I do now."_

_"I give a rat's ass about you too."_

Then everything went to hell. He got in an accident. Broke up with me. And then I caught him and Peyton together on her stupid webcam. Ruined me and Peyton for awhile. But we got through. Lucas left Tree Hill but then returned cause of Dan. He became a great friend. Till old feelings came back.

_"I want to be with you Brooke. I'm sorry. I know were friends. It's just how I feel."_

Leave it to Lucas to confess his feeling right when I'm about to get in a cab to go to California for three months. Talk about bad timing.

Brooke zoned back into what was happening in the present. Just in time to hear Lucas.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have."

Always eh? Hm, what about when you were with me? What about when you said you loved me, not Peyton. _"I wanna be with you not Peyton." _Did you love her then too?

Brooke was swept back into her memories. She though back to senior year. They were so happy for the first part of the year. Minus a few setbacks by the name of Chris Keller and Rachel Gattina. Then everything with Keith and the shooting happened and he just shut me out. It hurt so much.

_"Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

Still we were okay, that is until Naley's reception.

_"Brooke, I think I still have feelings for Lucas."_

_"He's on the damn door under me!"_

_"You're a backstabbing two-face bitch."  
"Could you do me a favor and just once put me above your precious Peyton."_

Dancing with Lucas that day I felt things were going to be okay. that we could get pass Peyton having feelings for him. Until he accidentally told me about the kiss.

_"A kiss always means something."_

I let him go. i knew he would eventually leave. He would have gone to Peyton in the end, and i would have been left behind. So I didn't give him the chance to hurt me again. Instead i hurt us both. I walked away.

Back in the present Peyton was saying her vows. "I'm so terribly in love with you and I always will be."

_"I love you Lucas, and I probably always will."_

Brooke quickly went through more recent memories. Lucas in New York, the "engagement", the kiss, coming back to Tree Hill, Lindsay, Peyton, Owen, Angie, Lucas her and Angie, Julian, the movie, and everything else that has happened.

It had always been Lucas. From the very beginning he was the one she loved, the one she wanted forever. Lucas had always been the guy for her. He said so himself.

Brooke smiled as Haley said you may now kiss the bride, and clapped when they did just that. The smile on the whole time. Lucas and Peyton pulled apart smiling and turned to face the aisle. They started forward now husband and wife.

Brooke stood back as Lucas and Peyton made their way down the aisle. As she watched them go, Lucas' voice echoed in her head one last time.

_"I guess I was wrong. I'm not the guy for you."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I would really appreciate some imput. And i would love to hear what youu thought of the wedding. So why don't you hit that large button at the bottom of this screen that says review : )


End file.
